


Secret trio but it's an infinity wars au

by asiramx



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: INFINITY WARS SPOILERS, Lots of fucking angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: People are disappearing and the Secret Trio are baffled as to why.





	Secret trio but it's an infinity wars au

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers are below, kinda? So if you haven't watched infinity wars. I suggest not reading until you have.
> 
> Otherwise, you discretion is advised.

Norrisville, Oklahoma.

Randy yawned, his arms outstretched over the desk. He didn’t listen to the teacher in front of him drone on about the history of the town. He obviously knew the truth about it. So why bother? Howard, who is next to him, has his head completely face down. A loud snore could be heard from across the room.

Honestly, how the cheese does the teacher not hear this? Several of his classmates had their ears plugged in from just how loud Howard is snoring.

“Can  _ he _ be any more obnoxious?” Debbie Kang grunted from behind Randy.

The bell rang loudly, indicting the end of the day. Howard immediately jumped up from his desk from the loud noise. Randy stood up from his desk; seeing his friend with a somewhat annoyed look on his face, “How was your nap, sleeping beauty?” Randy remarked, “You slept through the entire class.”

“Pay attention next time, Weinerman.” Debbie Kang walked by Howard, flicking her finger at his head rather playfully. A yelp escapes from Howard’s mouth. His face flushing red from embarrassment.

“Can it, Kang! I don’t need you telling ME what to do!” Howard exclaimed, pointing his stubby fingers wildly at her.

“Hi Randy,” Theresa waved; popping up behind the two of them. “How are you doing?”

“I-I-I’m fine....?” Randy stammered, fiddling with his thumbs, “What about you...?”

“I’m fine.” She giggled. Debbie’s gaze hardened at Randy. She grabbed Theresa’s shirt, tugging it, “Let’s leave these losers alone.”

“Bye, Randy!” Theresa waved at Randy once last time before leaving with Debbie.

“She annoys me.” Howard grumbled. Glancing at the two girls with a critical eye. Randy grinned from ear to ear. Giving the red-head a malicious grin, “Jeez, I don’t know, Howard. I think you kinda liked it!”

“Shut up, Cunningham!” His smaller friend punched Randy hard on the arm, making the taller teen yelp out in pain.

“Okay, okay. Sheesh!” Randy stroked his arm. Knowing full well, he was getting a bruise. Why did Howard have to have such strong dainty hands?  Curse his best friend’s grave punching arm.

\---

“Are we going to the game hole?” Howard stuffed his hand into his pockets as they walked down the street that lead to the game home, “You’re buying, by the way. I don’t have cash.” 

“Why do I have to buy?” Randy grumbled, “I always pay for you. It’s time you paid up--”

“C-Cunningham...” Howard halted. He suddenly collapsed onto the cold concrete floor. Alarm bells immediately rang in his head as the teen bends down to Howard’s level, “Howard? Are you okay?” Randy gently grasped his friend’s arm. His friend looked at him in the eyes, his face paler than that one time where he was forced to eat spinach by his mother.

“I’m feeling weird.” Howard whimpered. Weakly gripping his friend’s arm.

“Weird?” Randy said, hauling him up by his friend’s shirt.

“Randy.” Both of their eyes met, “I-I don’t feel so good.” Howard’s eyes look saddened. As if he knew something bad was going to happen. Suddenly, he vanished into thin air.

“Howard?!”  Randy just stood there. His eyes widened. Not believing that this actually happened--no, what did happen? His friend is gone. Like an instant. He looked up. The people were walking by him just now were gone too. Suddenly, a crash was heard. Silmovitz’s car had slammed into a pole, and what’s weirder Slimovitz wasn’t even in the vehicle.  

“W-What.... Is going on...?” His book flashed within his bag. If he doesn’t know, the Nomicon knows.

\----

Amity Park, Oregon.

  
Danny Fenton curled up his blanket. Preferring to sleep in. He was expected to hang out with his friends at the Nasty Burger later on during the day. For right now, he was going to relax for another few minutes. Normally, it would be rowdy in the morning. Danny was normally greeted with a crash and his father, Jack Fenton screams. 

He would race down the stairs to his father sobbing over broken ghost equipment with his mother and sister shaking their heads. Danny would grumble in annoyance and would eat his breakfast, knowing there was no point in going back to bed.

Finally, Danny tossed the sheets aside. Stretching his limbs. he wasn’t in a hurry. Since, it is summer break. Once Danny was done, he groggily walked down the steps to the kitchen.

“Mom? Dad? Jazz?”

Danny entered the kitchen only to be greeted with silence. No one was there except for the half-eaten toast and eggs that was on the table. Coffee was on the table, still hot. This is ... weird? Dad never let his toast get cold nor did Jazz leave her breakfast untouched. 

He bolted down the stairs to the lab, “Mom? Dad?” When he reached the bottom. There was no one there. Unlike upstairs, there was nothing out of the ordinary. The Fenton portal is closed. There’s that, at least.

Okay, so they probably went out. Sweet! He could call Sam and Tucker and they could come over instead.

Danny fished out his phone from his pocket. First dialing Tucker’s number. The phone kept ringing and ringing. Until finally Tucker’s voicemail is heard.

_ “Hey this is Tucker! I can’t come to the phone right now. Leave your number, and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can!” _

Odd, Tucker always answered his phone. He is practically attached to it! Danny sighed. Next, he called Sam’s phone. Like Tucker, it rang.

_ “What?” _

“Sam?! Hey---”

A beep is heard from the other side of the phone. Indicting it was recording his message. Danny hung up. Deep down, Danny felt something was amiss.

\---

Honestly, Danny didn’t know what to expect when he exited Fenton Works. He was always expecting something to happen. But this? This was something else. Instantly, he knew something was definitely wrong here. 

The cars collided in to one another. With several people not in their drivers’ seats. There were people helping others who were bleeding from their injuries, others were scrambling around about. Clearly as confused as he was.

Did a ghost cause this?

No, his ghost sense would have gone off.

Danny took off to an alleyway to go Ghost and flew off to the sky. If he hurries. Danny will likely get to Sam and Tuck in time.

He kept on calling and calling, receiving no answer at the end of the line. His mother, father and sister were missing, along with Tucker and Sam. He landed in front of Sam’s house. The door is ajar, he took that as invite to step inside the house, “Sam? Are you here?” Her boots were in the corner next to the door. Sam’s coat still on its coat hanger. 

“Sam?!”

Danny searched around the house. Like before, breakfast is prepared. Yet, there was no one sitting at the table.  He rushed up the stairs and to her room in a panic. Frantically calling out her name to receive no response. Danny came to a halt outside her door, he reached out for the knob, slowing turning it to reveal an empty room. 

Sam’s room is pitch-dark with no sunlight. Her bed looked like it had been slept in.

Okay, now it was time to find Tucker---

Danny’s phone started ringing. Immediately, he answered the phone without checking who had been calling him.

“Danny?!” A voice screamed out. Their tone sounded panicked, “Danny! It’s Jake. Somethings wrong!”

“Woah, Jake. Slow down! I know---”

“Everyone’s gone!”

\----

Manhattan, New York.

There were right here. His family, friends and his sister. Right in front of him and then, just like that, there were gone.  Jake’s face was evident of despair. He lets out a high-pitched scream that would make the ground rumble beneath him. Jake felt like history was repeating itself. Never, would he want to experience that  _ kind of  _ pain again.

How? Why? Those were the questions he had been asking himself.  Jake had thought there was something wrong in the magical world.  He was soaring around NYC, this looks like it had been more than just his family that it had happened to. Some of the residents are gone, vanished like his family back home.

He didn’t encounter any magical creatures around to ask for help. Possibly, whatever this--a spell, maybe? Had extended towards the Magical Community as well.

Which wasn’t a good sign.

His last hope was to contact his friends. They’ll know what to do, right? Right?! Gah! Jake ran his claws through his hair. Jake needed all the help he can get right now! Calm down, Long. Calm down. You can do this. You’re the American Dragon. You have to be calm in situations like this! 

It was kind of hard when your whole family disappeared right in front of you. It was a thing that happened to him before, and still hurt.

_ Rose. _

He hoped she was okay. That she was well, despite what was going on.

“Danny!” He had to land in order for him to catch his breath. Jake felt like his chest was pounding, “D-Danny!” He could barely contain his composure over the phone, “Everyone’s gone. I don’t know what to do!”

“Jake, calm down. You need to remain calm--”

“I am calm!” His eyes turned reptilian out of the anger, he was barely keeping check on.

“I know about people disappearing. It’s happening here too. Have you heard from Randy? This is important.”

“No.” R.C is missing too? Great, just great. Another one of his good friends gone too.

“I keep trying to call him. His phone is putting me through voicemail.” Danny’s voice trails off. Leading to Jake growing incredibly nervous once again, “Danny?!”

“I’m here, Long. I’m here.” Danny reassured, “Sorry, I just got a text from Randy. It’s happening in Norrisville too. Listen, Jake. I need you to open a portal to my world and come to Fenton Works. We all need to figure this out together, alright?”

\---

Fenton Works.

Danny watched in silence as his two friends sat motionless on the couch. None of them spoke since they got here. Danny didn’t blame them;  how could he? They witnessed their family vanish into thin air. He was especially was worried about Jake. He seemed to have been taking this harder.

They didn’t eat nor sleep. Not even talk. Danny didn’t want to push them. However, he needed to. He needed to figure out what was going on. Why this was happening and how to stop it.

“Guys...” He began. None of them turned to him, “Look at me.”

Again, silence.

“I know you’re upset, and I get that. But, we need to figure out a plan.”

Still, Nothing.

“Guys!!”

“What is it, Fenton?” Jake asked, finally acknowledging the Ghost boy for the first time since they arrived, “What do you want us to do?”

“We have no leads.” Randy spoke up in a defeated sigh, “I don’t have any idea of who could have possibly done this.”

“Same here.” Jake chimed in, “If you have any ideas. We would LOVE to hear them, Fenton.”

“I don’t either. It doesn’t mean, we can’t figure out why this is happening. This might actually lead to the culprit. People are vanishing into thin air and it’s up to us to figure it out. I know losing your friends and loved ones is hard. It’s hard for me too.” He may not have witnessed their disappearance personally. It still stung him. This could possibly mean, that he may not see them again.

“I want them back and sulking here isn’t going to cut it.”

“You’re right.” Randy still appeared distressed over losing his biffer, “We need to do something.”

“Jake?” The Purple-haired teen gaze landed on the Dragon. A spark that ignited in his eyes. Jake snarled, about damn ready to kill.   

“Whoever did this is going to pay.”

“Oooo~ I’m so scared.”  A voice cackled behind them. All of them turned towards the source to the voice. It was Vlad. Floating above them, staring down at the heroes as if they’re peasants that needed to be crushed with his boot. It wouldn’t be long until that happened. The wait was worth it.

“Plasmuis!” All three of them exclaimed. Danny flew up to face Vlad himself. Shielding his friends from his enemy, “Are you responsible for this?!”

“Now, now, Daniel, is that how you greet an old friend? I was merely making a house call!”

“What did you do?!” Danny demanded, his eyes turning an emerald green. Vlad howled into laughter almost maniac at Danny’s question.

“I think you already know the answer, Daniel.” Vlad smirks at his enemies, “how does it feel? You’re all the cause of this mess. You know that right? These civilians are your responsibility  and you failed them. Some of them were desperately calling their heroes’ names to save them from their pain---”

“I’ve had enough!” Jake flew towards Vlad. Plasmius anticipated this would happen, summons a green stone from the palm of his hand. Using the stone’s power, he stops time for Jake. Having the dragon frozen in place.

“Jake!” Danny cried out. What... just happened? How was he able to do that? He thought Clock Work was only one able to stop time. To top it all off, how did Vlad get his hands on that stone?  In fact, what was that stone?! He’d never seen it before. It looked the same as the infinity gems that Freakshow acquired a long time ago

“As brash as ever, Jacob!” Vlad tsked at Jake. He studied the dragon with an intense glare, “How about I give you some time to cool off?”

“What did you do to my friends?!” The Ninja exclaimed angrily. Drawing out his sword, he lunged forward. 

Vlad simply blasted him away with Red Ectoplasm, hitting him square in the chest.  The Ninja’s eyes went wide, then he suddenly collapsed on the ground. Cries of pain can be heard from the teen’s mask.

Danny looked panicked; immediately flying towards his friend’s aid, “Not so fast, Daniel.” Suddenly time stops once again, then Danny felt he was being pulled back by an unknown force until he was face to face with Vlad.

“H-How?”

“You should have joined me.” Plasmius wrapped his hand around Danny’s throat, giving it a tight squeeze, “This never would have happened if you submit. But, you always found a way to make my life more difficult.” His grip on the boy’s neck grew tighter and tighter, making Danny yelp out in pain.

“Crazy--” Danny managed to croak out.

“What was that, Daniel?” Finally after years of humiliation. Danny Fenton has been brought down to their knees along with all of his friends. This felt reinvigorating. Plasmius felt so alive. He wondered what he should do next? Simply wiping his own enemies from existence wasn’t satisfying enough.

“Guess what?”

Danny glared at him. His lungs desperate for much needed oxygen.

“I said, Guess what?!” Vlad hissed, tightening his grip to the point Danny was making choking sounds.

....

_ “I win.” _


End file.
